


Get Cover

by TrustNoOne182



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Voltron, klance, stuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustNoOne182/pseuds/TrustNoOne182
Summary: Keith and Lance get a little...close in a tight space.





	Get Cover

“Quick! Take cover, in here!” Lance shouted as he grabbed Keith and pulled him into a small closet, closing the door and momentarily hiding from the Galra that had been pursuing them. It was supposed to be a quick in and out mission, information only, but the Galra were ready for them. They had gotten separated from the rest of the group and were trying desperately to get away from this Galra ridden planet. 

They were pressed firmly against each other - Keith’s back to Lance’s chest. Keith had his ear to the door trying to listen to what was going on outside. Lance put his bayard away, his hands fell to his side and he looked down, realizing there was no space between him and Keith, and there was no way to get any more space in this closet. Keith was fidgeting in his attempts to assess the situation. 

“Keith, stop moving around so much, please!” Lance whispered.

“I’m trying to get us out of here,” Keith snapped back. 

“Please, you really are going to want to stop,” Lance pleaded.

“Lance, I don’t...oh,” Keith stopped moving and tried to put space between them, realizing there was no more space for him. 

“Would it be better if I turned around?” Keith asked. 

“Front to front?” Lance shrieked incredulously. “No, definitely not!” 

After a moment Keith wriggled some more and Lance gasped and firmly grasped Keith’s hips. “Are you doing this on purpose?” Lance asked, trying not to buck his hips against Keith. 

Keith moved again to listen at the door. Lance hissed and tightened his grip on the other paladin. “Seriously, you have to stop or..I might…” 

The door opened at that moment and Shiro appeared, he smirked at Keith and Lance before asking, “Do you two need another minute, or are you ready to go?” Keith hurried out of the closet and Lance made sputtering noises as he followed behind.  
\---  
“Hey Lance, can we talk?” Keith asked as they peeled their armor off. 

“I already apologized, these things just happen. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Lance replied. 

“Look, man I get it. Just don’t shut me out.” 

“What is there to talk about?” Lance asked, finally meeting Keith’s eyes. 

“How did it make you feel? There were two of us.” 

Lance almost stumbled when Keith asked him. He was so busy worrying Keith would be offended or grossed out by the situation he hadn’t stop to think about it. So he contemplated it for a moment as Keith regarded him.

“I, uh, I guess if I’m being honest it didn’t scare me as much as I thought it would,” Lance said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It was an awkward situation, no need to overthink it,” Keith said. He finished getting changed and was about to leave when Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, their chests bumping together. Lance leaned in and kissed Keith, tangling his fingers in his mullet and wrapping his other arm around Keith’s waist.

When they broke apart Keith had a dazed look on his face. He buried his face in Lance’s shoulder and started to laugh. Lance soon joined in and when the other paladins found them they were clutching onto each other and giggling madly. 

“Is this something we should be worried about?” Hunk asked.

“Nah, let them have their minute,” Shiro said.  
\---  
Later they were lying on Lance’s bed, Keith’s head on Lance’s chest, their legs intertwined. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair making Keith sigh softly.

“I still can’t believe you got a boner while we were on mission. So unprofessional,” Keith joked. 

“Says the man that kept squirming just to taunt me.” 

“I did not! I was listening to make sure no one was coming.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Lance said and he placed an affectionate kiss on Keith’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is Keith’s birthday today seemed the best day to post this. Happy birthday to my favorite awkward paladin.


End file.
